The New Lucy
by flying.rainbow.kitty
Summary: When Team Natsu calls Lucy weak she leaves the guild. She meets Elementrum a dragon and A.J.(OC). She trains with them and becomes stronger. Her and A.J. join the guild and become the strongest team. later on Lucy finds herself falling for a certain lightning dragon slayer. And a.j. falls head over heals for Romeo LaxusXLucy RomeoXOC
1. Elementrum

What's up guys this is my first fanfic. This is a LaxusXLucy fanfic. It has an oc in it too. I do not own fairy tail nor its characters I only own the oc and the plot toodles

Lucy: bye I hope you enjoy the story

Elementrum

Lucy was sitting at the bar. It was a normal guild gay. Well kinda. Ever since Lisanna got back from edolas Lucy has been ignored. Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Master, Juvia and the exceeds have all talked to her.

It hurt Lucy terribly to be ignored by her team. They started taking Lisanna on all the missions. Lucy went on solo missions. Very rarely does she go on missions with Gajeel and Wendy. Even without Team Natsu she still got by.

As Lucy was sipping on her strawberry smoothie, someone came up behind her. They cleared their throat. Lucy turned around only to be greeted bye the serious faces of her not so team members. "Hey guys….." Lucy trailed of. They never came over to talk to her since four months ago.

"Luce we need to tell you something" said her pink haired crush. " We're kicking you off the team. You're weak. Lisanna will be taking your place. And the truth is you were just a replacement for Lisanna. Now that she is back we don't need you anymore and we never needed you. Look at it this way now you can go train to get stronger."

Lucy was holding back tears. These were the people who are supposed to be her family. She just smiled and replied "thank you guys and you're right. I do need to go get stronger." She silently got up and went to the second floor. She knocked on master's door and heard a faint enter. She went in and closed the door behind her.

"My child what is wrong?" said the short man from on top his desk. "Master I would like to leave the guild for a couple years. I might come back when I feel the time is right to return." Master gave a faint gasp. He said nothing.

He motioned for her to give him her hand. She hesitantly gave him her left hand. "You may come back any time my child" he said quietly. "you will be missed greatly." She couldn't take it anymore she gave a nod and ran out of the door. Her tears were flowing out in large sheets. She ran down the steps and out the guild door. She didn't even look back.

Lucy was walking in the woods quietly. She was looking at her hand. Looking at the hand, brought back so many memories. Awakening her from her day dream was a loud roar. Then she heard talking. And in a matter of seconds a beautiful dragon was standing in front of her. To say Lucy was shocked was and understatement. The dragon had glistening white scales. Its wings were long and looked as if they had feathers on it. And the claws were the best they were nice and trimmed.

On the dragon's back was a black haired, blue eyed girl. She had a bright smile plastered on her face. Suddenly the dragon spoke with a sly, majestic voice. "Hello human girl. I'm sorry if I startled you. Its just that I smelled you're depression from all the way over there. What is wrong dear?" Lucy's frown returned. "Umm w-well I umm I-I" Lucy sighed deeply. "My guild has been ignoring me for a while now. My team came up to me today and called me weak. So I left to train and get stronger." Lucy had pulled herself together and said.

" Wow! Elementrum can we help her get stronger. I don't like being alone all the time and I can tell she has a lot of magical energy. Please oh please oh please!" the black haired girl said. _Wow she must really be lonely I should find out her name_ Lucy thought. Elementrum laughed and said

"of course A.J. she can come with us and train. But only if she wants to." The girl looked at Lucy for a answer. Lucy weighed the thought down for a moment. She smiled and nodded. _Wow just wow I get to train with a dragon. Does this mean I will be a dragon slayer? I can't wait to become stronger. And this A.J. girl looks like fun. Well let the training begin._ Lucy thought in her mind as she hoped on Elementrum's back and they were off. Little did they know a certain lightning dragon slayer was watching the whole thing.

All that could be heard through the forest was screaming and fighting. Elementrum was training the girls. And by training that means knocking them out and them having them get right back up.

"OK enough girls" the dragon said. Lucy and A.J. both flopped onto their backs. They were breathing heavily. They had been running away from Elementrum for an hour now. " Meditate for thirty minutes then go wash up in the lake." Elementrum said as she walked away. Lucy sat up and tuned the world out. She pictured her magic in a jar and pushed on it. She kept pushing on it until she felt it burst. The energy from her magic made a circle around her. The made little spheres and pushed them out into the bubble around her. She had one-hundred spheres circling her. She kept it up for thirty minutes and then dropped them and opened her eyes.

Lucy and A.J. walked to the lake together. "so how old are you?" Lucy questioned the shorter girl. " I'm twelve going on to thirteen in the fall." _Wow she is the same age as Romeo just about_ Lucy thought. _I hope that she will join the guild with me one day. And I really want to get to know her better._ That night was spent asking questions and bonding and when night time arrived the girls curled up under Elementrum's claw.

As Lucy lay awake she couldn't help think of fairy tail and how they were her family. But when she looked over at the little girl who was sound asleep, she just knew she belonged here. This was her family now and no matter what she wasn't going to loose them. She smiled to herself and fell asleep thinking of the days to come and the rode ahead for her

**Me: hey I will get a new chapter going as fast as possible**

**Laxus: well you better and I want to be in this chapter more**

**Me: LAXUS MY OFFICE NOW YOU BAKA! Lucy go ahead and sign off for me * drags laxus into office***

**Laxus: no no no save mw! *screams***

**Lucy: umm bye people and to forget to review rainbow wants to know what you thing**

**Wendy: bye and thanks for reading *hears yelling from office* umm should we help him**


	2. I'M BACK!

**Me: hey guys I'm back and I want to know do yall want a lemon please answer in the reviews**

**Laxus: o-o a lemon with who?**

**Me: you and Lucy of course**

**Laxus: hell no**

**Me: laxus my office now**

**Laxus: *walks to office***

**Me: Lucy disclaimer please *goes in office and slams door***

**Lucy: rainbow doesn't own fairy tail only the plot and her OCs and please say no to the lemon**

THREE YEARS LATER! Time skip

The two hooded figures walked up to the criminal. "Please no I'm sorry. Give me mercy" the battered up fugitive said. The taller figure picked him up by his neck and tightened their grip. The guy was clawing at their hands trying to get free. "Leave and never come back. Or we will kill you with our bare hands" the shorter figure said. The man was dropped on the ground and scrambled away limping and screaming bloody murder. The two figures walked away and disappeared into the forest. A building loomed over them with great pride. You could hear the shouts and laughter coming from inside.

"Fairy Tail be ready to welcome two new mages" the figures said together.

"What did you say flame head?!" "You heard me popsicle!" Finally the requip mage got tired of hearing it. "Stop your fighting right this moment!" her voice boomed. "Yes Erza." The dragon slayer and ice mage said in unison. Natsu sniffed at the air. He could smell two new smells. One smelled like vanilla and strawberry. The other smelled like pine and cherries. Gajeel must have smelled it to because he stood up quickly making the chair fall. "Bunny girl" he whispered but Natsu of course heard it. "Lucy is back. I thought she left" Natsu exclaimed to were the entire guild heard. "Did you say Lucy is back" Master asked. Before Natsu could answer the guild doors slammed open. Stood their, were two hooded figures. "Yes he did say that and he is correct" the tall one said with no emotion. The other one giggled.

The figures both pulled down their hoods making everyone gasp. Lucy smirked and walked towards master the black haired girl following in toe. By the time they reached master he was in tears. Mavis who was on the second floor came down and stared at the girl claming to be Lucy. "Lucy is it really you" master exclaimed getting up and hugging the girl he has grieved over for three years. Mavis looked at the girl next to Lucy. The little girl saw this and went and hid behind Lucy her shy character coming out.

"Lucy who is that behind you" Mavis asked. Lucy gave a small grin. She pulled the girl from behind her. Instead the girl put he face in Lucy's side. "This is A.J. Sky. She is my little girl. Once I left I met her and a dragon-" Lucy was suddenly cut off my Gajeel. " Which one? Was it Metalicana?" " No" Lucy answered plainly. "Like I was saying before I was interrupted. I met A.J and a dragon. Her name was Elementrum. She trained me. I have use of all elements including fire, earth, water, air, iron, and lightning. A.J has the same but she can right runes and has mastered requip magic. I have mastered heavenly body magic."

Everyone's jaw had dropped to the floor. Master was looking at the two mages with hearts in his eyes. Even the s-class mages were surprised. Most surprised was Team Natsu. "Lucy have you come back to the guild to become a member again" Master asked. Lucy smirked and A.J giggled. A.J replied " Yes WE have. So can we sir?" A.J was of course kind of shy about answering. Master smiled "of course you can join. And please don't be shy. You can call me gramps. Go get Mira to give you your mark." A.J skipped of gleefully. Lucy smiled at this. She followed the fifteen year old to Mira. "Where to want it and in what color would you want it in?" said girl asked. "Hmmm that shiny white and I want it on my left hip" A.J said with a wide grin plastered on her face.

After they had gotten their marks the two element dragon slayers looked and the job request board. Lucy had gotten her guild mark green and on her outer thigh. They were just about to grabs a job when Lucy heard to familiar words that always caused a smile. "LETS CELEBRATE!" Master shouted. The whole guild cheered. Mira busted out barrels of beer, Elfman challenged people to arm wrestle, a fight started.

Lucy gave a happy sigh. _Just like old times_, she thought. Then she noticed something. Romeo was staring at A.J. Lucy gave a small smirk. Rome was sitting with Wendy and Ryo, Wendy's boyfriend. She waved Romeo over. The sixteen year old hesitantly got up and walked over to them.

"Umm h-hi" the now tall boy said. "Oh hi I'm A.J. but you probably already know that." A.J said happily. " I'm Romeo." A.J gave a small giggle. "Nice to meet you Romeo." Out of no where a chair came and hit A.J in the back sending her crashing into Romeo.

Lucy laughed when she saw that happen. _Thank you gray_, she thought. Then she smelt something behind her. It smelled like a storm. "Nice try Laxus" she said not even looking over her shoulder. "Damn it stupid blondie" he muttered. He came and sat down net the her as Mira came by and gave him a beer. "So you're a dragon slayer now ehh" Laxus said smoothly. "Yep I am got a problem with it sparky. Think you have a challenge now" she resorted. He laughed loudly his laughter booming. "Maybe I do have a rival now" he said almost challengingly. And that right there made a starting point to a new friendship and maybe even more.

Later that night after the party was over Lucy and A.J started their way home. A.J gave a happy sigh. Lucy caught onto this. She decided to tease he a little about what happened earlier. "What are you all happy sighy about" Lucy teased looking over at the younger mage. A.J held a blush on her face that could rival Erza's hair. "Its Romeo. He is so sweet. But he was being a big flirt. But dear god he is cute. And the way he held me when we fell. I think I like him" A.J rambled on.

Lucy gave a big laugh. "Oh Romeo Romeo where are thou Romeo." Lucy gave a fake faint at the end. She thought A.J woul catch her but she was wrong. THUMP. "Owww" Lucy whined. " that's what you get for teasing me" A.J said stubbornly. They looked at each pther and laughed. They both sighed and kept walking.

It took them about forty minutes to get home. They had found an old abandoned house in the woods. They decided to live there. A.J put up runes so no one could get in without permission. It was a really comfy house. Both girls got ready for bed and feel asleep easily.

The next morning both girls woke up early. While lucy was taking a shower A.J made eggs and bacon for her and Lucy. She went ahead and ate her plate. Lucy came out where a pair of hot pink short shorts and a tank top. "Breakfast is on the table. I'm going to go get a shower" A.J told Lucy. Lucy gave her a small nod. A.J went and toke a quick shower when she got out she put on a tutu with tights and slipped on a neon orange tank top. When she opened the bathroom door, Lucy was standing right in front of her

A.J gave Lucy a glare. " lets go" Lucy exclaimed. "Ok I'm coming" she slipped on her knee length high tops as Lucy put on her converse. They connected arms and skipped to the guild ready to go get a mission.

**Me: Yay another one done.**

**Laxus: about damn time **

**Me: *grows mushrooms in corner**

**Lucy: aww laxus say sorry**

**Laxus: ugh fine im sorry rainbow**

**Me:*cheers up* ok guys don't forget to vote for the lemon or no lemon you dirty freaks XD**

**Wendy: what is a lime**

**Everyone:*freezes***

**Me: we can tell you it will spoil-*gets interrupted***

**Laxus: its rough s-**

**Me: *grabs laxus's shirt* MY OFFICE! NOW! Lucy you know what to do *drags Laxus to office***

**Lucy: hey guys read and review she will try to write as soon as possible**

**Erza: *comes in* whats a lime**

**Lucy: -*freezes* *whispers in her ear what it is***

**Erza:*blushes* im gonna go do that will jellal *walks away***

**Lucy: runs away**

**Wendy: bye now and seriously what is a lime**


	3. The mission & The kiss

**Rainbow: hey people**

**Laxus: so what is up with the whole lemon**

**Wendy: what's a lemon**

**Rainbow: I'll tell you when you get older. So far it's a lemon. Keep voting guys. The lemon start in chapter four. Freed disclaimer please.**

**Freed: .kitty does NOT own fairy tail. But she does own the plot and her OC. Now on with the story.**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I watched as A.J skipped to the guild happily. I never would have guessed she would be happy in a guild. She has had a tough life so far. She keeps a secret hidden that only I know about. She thinks if anyone finds out they will think she is a fake. But she is no fake.

A.J's mother left her on a door step as a newborn. She left her there to a family that hurt her. they abused her mentally and physically. She lived with a so called "father" and a "brother." They hurt her. they brought her down. She would always go crying to her mom who wasn't such a bitch. the mother's name was Darcy. She would always stop the men from harming her too much. But for that her husband started abusing her. Then that rainy morning she was shot. A.J heard it all. She was eight years old. She packed all the had and ran. She ran all the way to Magnolia.

Elementrum found her there. Once she heard the back story of the poor lost girl, she had to train her. Elementrum was the mother she never had. She was caring and honest. Then they meet me. The beautiful and powerful Lucy Heartphillia. They took me in and I trained along with them. A.J and I became very powerful mages.

One day out of the blue Elementrum was gone. I could tell that broke A.J inside. She was close the dragon. Elementrum tought her the real meaning of family. I told her we should go. She fought and argued with me. After a while she gave up. So that's how we ended up here.

I heard a squeal that broke me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw the small girl that was on my mind. She was running towards a large building. But not just any building. She was running to fairy tail. "Come on Lulu. I went to get a job and get going" she shouted over her shoulder. I rolled my eyes and quickly caught up with her. We got to the double doors and slammed them open. "WE'RE HERE MINNA!" we shouted in unison. We are greeted by the entire guild. "Go pick a job and sign us out. Im gonna go talk to Laxus." I said and went to his table.

**A.J's P.O.V**

_Wow she is really getting cozy with mister hot shot lightning guy. Oh wow look at me. I'm in the same situation. I'm practically head over heals for Romeo._ I shook my head at the thought. I walked over to the request board. I saw a couple boring ones. Ones that were perverted. One made me gag in my mouth. I looked one last time and one caught my eyes.

We had to go to an island and terminate all the monsters. We would get 2,000,000 jewels for it. Holy shit this is good! I tore it from the board and went to the bar to sign Lucy and I off. As I was doing so a figure loomed over me. I looked up to see Mira. "Going on your fist mission" she said while smiling. I smiled back at her and replied "yea I'm really excited. I have never gone on a real mission before. We always just went to towns and asked if the needed help with something. They were never really missions." Mira nodded. Lucy appeared next to me second later. "Lets go Juliet." Lucy said teasingly. I huffed and crossed my arms while stalking out of the guild Lucy following on toe.

We walked silently back to our cottage until Lucy spoke up. "What mission did you get?" I looked over at her and answered quietly. " We have to take down some monster on and Island off the coast. They have a feeling some one is controlling them. We get 2,000,000 jewels if we complete it." Lucy nodded slowly. I opened the door and walked it. I went into my room and started packing. "BTW" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Lucy standing there in nothing but a towel. "Laxus will be coming with us" she said before running off to the bathroom. "WHAAAAT!" I exclaimed loudly.

-TIME SKIP TO THE TRAIN STATION-

**Normal P.O.V**

Lucy and A.J were standing at the train station waiting for a certain lightning mage. Lucy was smiling happily while A.J was frowning with her arms crossed. She was mad that Lucy invited the idiot of a dragon slayer. This was supposed to be their first mission together. But noooo Lucy had to go and invite the blonde bimbo.

A.J was tapping her feet impatiently when suddenly lightning sparked next to her. she screamed attracting attention to the two girls and now one guy. A.J looked at the time and scowled at the two blondes. She huffed and got onto the train the others following her. _This is going to be a long mission_

-Time skip to the fight im to lazy-

FIGHTING TIME!

" Lucy get the monster or the left. Laxus go for the one on the right. I will handle the middle one and piper boy." The two blondes nodded and started their tasks.

**Lucy's Fight**

Lucy send a blast of wind at the beast angering him. "open gate of the scorpion Scorpio." Scorpio appeared in his usual fighting stance. "Scorpio block his sight with your sand quick." The scorpion nodded to his master and did as he was told. Lucy grabbed one of her swords and threw it at the monster. She heard him cry out in pain. When the sand cleared the beast stood up and raised his fist to squish Lucy. Before he could Lucy chanted "Fire Dragon ROAR!" Fire hit the beast dead on. "Open Gate Of The Bull Tarus." A light appeared and standing in its place was Tarus. Before he could say anything Lucy said "Tarus cut his head off quick." Tarus jumped up and slashed through the monsters neck. Lucy watched as it fell to the ground. She turned to Tarus and Sorpio. "Thanks guys your dismissed." They both disappears after saying their good byes. She looked over at Laxus and saw he was done.

**Laxus's Fight**

Laxus looked at the monster. He looked disgusting. Lightning surrounded his body. He jumped up and sent multiple punches at the beast. As he landed he sent a huge zap towards the monster. The monster fell to the ground with a loud thump! He looked over at Lucy and saw she was just about to finish the monster off. He looked at her ass. _God she has a very nice ass.___

**A.J's Fight**

As A.J was looking at the thing she made a plan. She waved her hands around making loud noises. The beast looked at her like she was crazy. This was her chance. She requipped into heaves justice. She had a dress on and swords were surrounding her. With a flick of her wrist the swords flew towards the monster with great speed. They all hit him at once causing him to scream out in pain. The monster collapsed to the floor. She looked over at the guy who was controlling them. She put her hand out and froze him. She looked over at the two blondes and saw that they had killed their monsters. _Well we better get him to the magic council and is getting dark,_ A.J thought.

-time skip to the train station…again-

**Normal P.O.V**

The trio sat on a bench waiting for their train. They had toke the guy controlling the monsters to the council. Lucy had her head resting on Laxus's shoulder. A.J was listening to music. She say their train coming down the sub way. She tapped Laxus's shoulder. He looked over at her with a questioning look. She nodded her head towards the train. He gave a short nod and picked Lucy up bridal style. He followed A.J onto the train. They went all the way to the back of the car and sat down. Laxus sat by the window. He set Lucy next to him. He looked over at the black haired girl in front of him. She was resting her head on the window. He looked at her closed eyes and could tell she was asleep. The train lurched forward. The last thing Laxus swa was trees before he fell asleep.

A.J woke up just as the train pulled into magnolia. She got up and stretched. She tapped the sleeping blondes on the shoulder. they opened their eyes and looked at her. "We're here" she said shortly. She grabbed her bags and got off the train leaving the two blondes. She was tired and didn't want to talk. She started down the route to her and Lucy's cottage. She heard running foot steps and then felt a presence beside her. She knew it was Lucy cause she saw a flash of blonde and the figure was too shot to be Laxus.

When they got to their cottage A.J kicked open the door. She went up the stairs to her room. She put on a tank top and sweat pants."ughhh that mission was terrible. It was just supposed to be me and Lucy." A.J was mad but at the same time she wasn't. She hopped in her bed and pulled the blankets to her chin. Once her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

**A.J's P.O.V**

I was sleeping soundly when suddenly I heard a tapping noise on my window. I opened one eye and peeked to see who it was. "psst" I heard the figure say. "Open the window it's Romeo. Please hurry or I'm 'gonna fall." I quietly got up and pulled my robe on. My feet padded across the floor as I opened the window. I watched as Romeo came inside. "What are you doing here? If Lucy sees you she will kill us both" I whisper yelled. He smiled sheepishly." I came to see if you were ok." Instantly my face heated up. When I looked over at him he had a faint blush too. "I'm fine Romeo." I replied quietly. I heard a loud crack and the room light up and then it faded. I looked out my window and say it was raining. _Oh no! Now he is going to have to stay here. What am I going to do?_ "A.J…" I heard Romeo say.

I looked at him and saw he had his bangs covering his eyes. He hand his hands in fists. _Is he ok. Did I do something wrong. I really hope I didn't. I wouldn't be able to bare loosing the guy I love. Oh what am I saying? He would never love some one like me. I mean look ay me im just a stupid little.- _My mind ramble was cut off when I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. Their lips tasted to good. Like lemon and honey. Was this Romeo? I hope it is. The person was about to pull away. I couldn't let that happen. I grabbed their head an pushed my lips onto theirs. I felt the person's muscle tense and then relax. They put their arms around my waist. Our lips were moving in perfect sync. God this is amazing. I hope this is Romeo. Who am I kidding it has to be. He is the only one in here with me. I cant believe my first kiss is with the guy I love. This kiss lasted for a minute until air became a problem. We both pulled back resting our foreheads together. As we both stopped our panting I saw the lights in the hall flicker on. My door slammed open making me and Rome jump apart.

I looked towards the door and saw Lucy and Macao standing there. I felt heat rising to my cheeks. I saw shock and happiness cross Lucy's eyes. I looked over at Romeo. He must have thought the same thing cause he looked at me too. I gave him a small smile and got a wide grin in return. I could already tell that this boy was going to be in my life for a very long time.

**Me: *sniffs* wow**

**Romeo:*blushing* why did you do that Rainbow**

**Me: cause I'm the author I can do what ever I want too. And there might be RomeoXA.J lemons in the future. Along with….**

**Mira and Rainbow: black hair gray eyed babies *squeals***

**Laxus: they have gone crazy**

**A.j: I agree and really Romeo it wasn't that bad was it**

**Romeo: I didn't want to kiss you.**

**A.J: *cries* r-rainbow h-he didn't w-w-want to kisssss m-ee**

**Me: ROMEO! OFFICE NOW!**

**Laxus: good luck man. I hope you survive.**

**Me: *drags Romeo to office by hair* A.J sign off please *slams door***

**Romeo: HELP ME PLEASE!**

**A.J: umm hi *hides behind Laxus* please review also don't forget to vote for if you want lemons or not**

**Laxus:…**

**TOODLES!**


	4. The misunderstanding

**Me: Hey guys. What's up?**

**Lucy: Laxus has been being mean to Romeo and A.j **

**Me: What did he do.**

**Lucy: He keeps telling them they make a terrible couple. **

**Me: *grabs Laxus and drags him to office* Lucy disclaimer please**

**Laxus: NOOOO PLEASE HELP ME!**

**Lucy: .kitty doesn't own Fairy to the story**

**A.J's P.O.V**

The next day when I walked into the guild all eyes were on me. _Wow word travels fast in this guild. It was probably Lucy and Macao. I hope Romeo is OK. _

I walker to the bar only to be greeted by an extatic barmaid. I shifted uncomfortably from her piercing gaze. I gave her a nervous smile. The next thing she did surprised me.

She pulled me into a tight hug. " I'm so proud of you and Romeo. He finally confessed that boy has been staring at you for the longest time."

She pulled me back and stared into my eyes. "So are you two dating?" I tried to turn away to hide the blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"No we aren't dating. He never asked me and I believe it is a guys job to ask the girl."

"Good for you" she replied surprising me. I thought she would have gone off the handle. I smiled at her and began looking around that guild for a certain green haired runes mage. I spotted him sitting next to Bixlow and Laxus.

"I'll be back Mira " I said not giving her time to reply before I walked off in the Laxus lover's direction. Laxus spotted me and whispered something to Freed.

Freed was looking my way as I made my way over. My guild mates were whispering things I didn't really enjoy but I didnypt pat attention.

I stopped at their table and sat down. I was next to bixlow who tried yo give my a hug but I put my hand up signaling him to stop or die. I gave Freed my sweetest smile.

"Hey FFreed. I have a favor to ask you." He gave me a scared look. I just kept smiling. "What is it?" He asked nervously. I gave him a solid look. The next words that came out of my mouth left him with his jaw hanging open. "I need you to train me. I want to become the best I can in writing and un-writing runes. Not only are you the only runes mage I know you are also very talented at what you do."

I'm not sure if Freed was shocked or touched. All I know is that I was being cuddled to death by the guy. "You are such a sweet girl. Of course I will train you. Oh I love you I love you." Freed was crying as he said it which only made me regret asking him even more.

"Umm Freed could you maybe let go of me." I asked timidly. What? I'm a shy girl "Oh umm of course." Once he let me go I took a big inhale of breath. I looked at him and gave him a small grin. I got a smile and a wink in return._ Oh my who knew he had a flirty side to him._ I cleared my head of the thought and asked "so when does training start." He put a finger on his chin and his forehead scrunched in concentration. He looked kinda cute like that. Not in that way. I knew Mira had a huge crushy wushy on him and I couldn't do that to the person who I thought of as my sister.

"We will start tomorrow morning. Be on the training grounds by 8:30 am no more no less OK." I gave him a short nod and skipped over for Levy and Cana happy that I will be learning to write runes from a runes mage. What? I love to learn. Its not weird. **Lucy's P.O.V**

I was sitting at the bar talking to Mira when suddenly o heard a manly-ish squeal. I looked over to see where it came from and saw Freed cuddling with A.J. I heard a gasp from behind me a saw a teary eyed Mira. " Mira there not together. There has to be a logical explanation to this." I said trying to calm her down. She looked away and went back to cleaning cups. I looked back over and saw A.J with Levy and Cana.

I gave one last look at Mira and went over to talk to my black haired best friend. I tapped her on the shoulder and waited for her to turn around. She did and looked up at me with a questioning look. "So what's going on with you and Freed?" I asked slowly. Her face scrunched in confusion. "Nothing. I asked him to train me in writing runes. I was just asking levy to help me in scripting." She said as she looked at me with big doe eyes.

"Really. So why was he cuddling with you then? Don't you have a crush on Romeo? Are you and Freed secretly dating?" I asked her one after another. "What no. Me and Freed? No way. Mira has a crush on him and I could never do that to her. And the reason he was cuddling me is because I gave him a couple good words. I guess it bousted his ego some. And I have a crush on Romeo. Its to early to say I live him." At the end over her answer she was pouting.

"OK thanks A.J. I'll talk to you later." I said skipping off. I came back over to Mira. She was still cleaning the same glass. She had a far off look in he eyes. I grabbed the cup from her which caused her to snap out of her trance.

"Freed and A.J aren't together. A.J asked him to train her in runes writing to get better. He hugged her cause she gave him a couple good words and it gave him a ego boost. They aren't dating. Sh likes Romeo Mira. She loves you like a sister." As I said that she got a huge smile on her face. I couldn't help but giggle.

"One thing tthough. You should go ahead and tell Freed you have a crush on him. Before some pretty girl snaches him up." A look of determination can onto her face. She put down the plate she was cleaning and came from behind the counter. She gave a deep sigh and began walking towards Freed. I followed her eagerly.

She came up to the full group and a look of fright over came her determination. Before I could encourage her she ran back to as she called it "the safety of her bar." I looked at Freed and gave him a smile and retreated back to the bar. I looked at the take over mage one last time before sighing and walking over to her partner who was now sitting with Wendy. "Hey Lucy. Oh should we ask her?" A.J looked over at Wendy for an answer. "Well duh. She has to come. Lucy the whole guild is going to a hot springs. You have too come. There will be an amusement park a water park. Make sure to pack for five days" Wendy answered for the element dragon. I sighed and looked at the girls for a moment. I knew there was no backing out seeing as the whole guild was going to go. I gave a short nod to the two who squealed and jumped around. I motioned for A.J to follow me, not giving a second look at her. I walked out of the guild and began heading home.

Once we got home we started packing. Since we left tomorrow nigh!. I made sure to pack more than enough clothing. I also grabbed a small bad to put all the clothes I got from shopping at the water parks and stuff.

I went over to A.J's room and found her closing up her suit ccase. I watched her go to the closet and grad an extra bag. She sighed and turned around. I smirked when she fell onto her bed. I waved good night and closed her door. I went to my room and got my pajamas on. Once my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. Little did I know that a certain dragon slayer had lied in my bed as well.

The next morning when up woke up I felt a warmth surrounding me. I moaned and cuddled into it more. The object of warmth groaned out. Oh my god! Someone is in my house. I looked behind me to see a mop of blonde hair and a paid of electrifying blue eyes. Laxus.

I rolled my eyes an looked over at my alarm clock. 8:00. Oh crap I have to wake A.J up for training with Freed! I pushed Laxus's arms off of me and ran to my friends room. I knocked on her door a couple times. Damnit why won't she answer. I opened the door and walked in. I heard water running in her bathroom. I opened the bathroom door and saw her standing there. She was brushing her teeth. She was wearing a black tank top with neon pink short shorts. Her black hair was in a pony tail and she had a pair of running shoes on.

I let out a short sigh and closed her door. I walked back into my room to see Laxus getting dressed. I walked to my closet grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a sparkly tube top. I went to the bath room and put them on along with my converse. (A/N: the outfit: /look/12388)

I got out of the bathroom to be greeted by my blonde bed stealer. I rolled my eyes and walked out of my bedroom. I heard another door open down the hall. I looked over to see my black haired boo. We all walked down stairs and grabbed our suitcases. Laxus had zapped his here. We began our walk to the guild. Well A.J ran ahead seeing as she had a designated time she had to be there and we didn't. I looked up at Laxus and studied him

He had a very chslud jaw line. His eyes were a deep ocean blue. His hair flopped just the right way and it looked like the sun. She looked down to his torso. He had a tight shirt on and you could see Hus Eight pack. His arms were wise and had muscles everywhere. I just wanted to run her hands all over his body. I looked away as the heat rises to my face. This was going to be a long walk.

**A.J's P.O.V.**

I collapsed onto the grass. I was panting hard after a long fight with Freed. He said that writing runes required power. Mentally ad physically. So he had made me run 10 laps around the training ground. Which was huge. I probably ran about 15 miles. Then Freed challenged me to fight him. I didn't go easy on him. I sent all my blows at him at the beginning and was worn out by the end of the dual. So he finished me off.

"Up" I heard Freed shout from above me. I gave Jim a glare then stood up groaning in the process. "Give me 20 push ups." I groaned and mumbled "stupid Freed" ad I dropped to the ground. "Thats an extra ten for calling me stupid. I'm not just teaching you magic I'm teaching you manners." Manners? Manners? I have manners damn it.

I heard laughing and giggling from behind me when I came up u looked under me to see who it was. Standing there was Laxus, Lucy, Evergreen, Bixlow, and Mira. I rolled my eyes as I finished my push ups. I let my body fall to the ground and relax. "OK now do three more laps around the training ground and then we will spar again." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

I got up and began my laps around the ground. While I was running I looked into the weight lifting pit and saw Romeo. He was shirtless and was lifting a 200 pund weight. He was very ripped. Suddenly I ran into something. It was hard. I looked up to see a brick wall. I felt around my head and something wet dripped onto my hand. I looked at it and saw blood. I gulped. The last thing I sawn was Romeo running towards me before I blacked out.

"Is she OK Wendy" I heard a strong, demanding voice ask. "She'll be fine Laxus. She just need a to rest for a while." A female said.

I opened my eyes and blinked a couple times. I groaned and began to sit up. Just as I made it up I went right back down. I looked up to see a pair of gray eyes. Romeo. I could tell his eyes anywhere. They were very with specksnof blue. Any girl would easily melt into them.

I lazy ran my hand through my midnight black hair. I tried to untangle the knots out of my hair. The tip of my hair was rough and hard. "Don't touch your head. You hit it really hard. You can get a shower after you rest." The person who's soothing voice said that suddenly pulled the blankets up for her. I looked up and saw my blonde best friend. I gave a small smile before I felt my eyelids getting very heavy. I finally gave in and fell into a deep dark sleep.

"Wake up. A.j wake up." I groaned as someone kept smacking me. "Lucy stop slapping her." My savior! I opened my blue eyes to see my idiot of a best friend. She gave me a small smile. "Get up. We have to leave to the hot springs soon."

I gave Lucy a small glare and sat up. I carefully got out of the hospital bed. I looked down at the hospital gown. I gave Lucy a look asking where my other clothes were. She pointed towards the bathroom. I gave her a nod indicating I understood.

I walked to the bathroom and opened the door. I looked inside and saw a small bundle of clothing. I quickly put it on and left the small room. When I came outside 8 saw my crush. I gave Romeo a smile before heading over to Lucy. She looked up and asked "ready to go. We have to be at the train station in 30 minutes." I nodded and put on my shoes. I walked ahead of the two blonde love birds. We made to the train station just in time to buy tickets and bored the train.

I felt the need to throw up but kept it in. I didn't want to look like that Natsu guy. He was laying on the floor begging to put his head on Lucy's lap. I rolled my eyes and rested my head against the window. I felt someone door next to me. I looked over and saw the boy I loved. Yes, I A.J Sky loved Romeo. It was hard not to. He was very handsome and sweet. But he also has this mystery to him. Like he is hiding something important. I don't know what but I'm determined to find out.

**Me: I'm so sorry guys. I haven't updated in a while**

**Laxus: How can you be a writer when you barley write **

**Me: *cries* Lusheeeee Laxus is being mean.**

**Lucy: LAXUS! *hits Laxus with hammer* read and review people.**

**Me: bye guys and I'm really sorry. Lemons with Romeo and A.J next cchapter.**

**Romeo: ...but...**

**A.J: what's a lemon.**


	5. The pool mishap

**Kitty: Hey Random People… Soooooo I was sitting and reading the reviews earlier. Romeo and A.J are no longer kids. They are teenages. A.J is 15 AND Romeo is one year older so *stick tongue out***

**Laxus: Sooo they are going to have a Lemon. But what about me and Lucy?**

**Lucy: no!**

**Kitty: wait and find out now…..Master Macorov… DISCLAIMER!**

**Master: Kitty doesn't own fairy tail. Hiro Mashimo doesssss nowwwwww to the storrrrrrrrryyyyy**

**-STORY TIME KIDS!-**

**Romeo's P.O.V (weren't expecting that huh…)**

_God she's beautiful. The way her hips move. How her hair blows in the wind. The way she is licking the popsicle. The way she is moaning at how delicious it is. No! Bad Romeo! She probably doesn't even remember the kiss we had. She might even have a boyfriend already._ "Romeo snap out of it, dude." I looked up to see a blonde haired lightning mage. He had his eyebrows raised with a questioning look plastered on his face.

Lucy, Laxus, A.J and I were walking to the pool. The girls were ahead of us talking and laughing. Me and Laxus stayed behind and walked slowly. We had stopped at a ice cream shop a while back. It was called DOTS. The sold little ball like things that were ice cream. I got mint, Laxus got Oreo, Lucy got cookie dough while A.J just got a popsicle. If I didn't know better I would say she was trying to tease me.

I let put a deep sigh and began confessing my issue to Laxus. "Well I guess you've heard about A.J and mines kiss?" He gave me a short nod and motioned his hands for me to continue. "Well I thing she is trying to act as if it didn't happen. When ever I bring it up she tries to change the subject. I don't know what to do man." I heard his deep booming laugh and then he whipped away a fake tear. "Look Rome," he began. "You have to make the first move. Girls never want to make the first move. As Lucy says it's a part of 'girl logic'. I don't get it I just go along with it."

Me make the first move. I don't know if I could do that. I mean look at me. yeah I have a nice body and work out a lot. But I don't know if I can compare to her magic. Laxus has been training me but still. She might think I'm weak. On the other hand when I kissed her she did kiss back. Wow I sound like a teenage girl. I'll do it I will make the first move. Sometime.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was walking and eating my DOTS, while listening to my best friend talk. I sighed as I heard the topic of the conversation. It was about her oh so sweet love of her life. Romeo. She was telling me how she was tired of waiting for him to ask her. I don't understand why he won't. I mean he did go all savage on her mouth. But I'm sure that A.J's bathing suit will have him begging on his knees for her. (A/N: the suits will be on my profile page)

I looked ahead of us and saw a large pool. I tapped my black haired bestie on the shoulder. She gave me a questioning look. I pointed to the pool. I saw her eyes light up as she grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her. I looked over my shoulder and called out "coming boys?" The instantly picked up there pace.

When we arrived at the entrance standing there was a excited Mira and a blushing Erza along with a stoic Gajeel. I smiled at my friends while A.J pulled on my hand. She looked inside begging me with her eyes if we could go in. "Erza, Mira come on lets go get dressed." I hollered over my shoulder as my and A.J walked hand in hand into the dressing rooms. Once we got in there we began undressing. Not a lot of people were here. Well it was only for Fairy Tail members. The great thing about this was that we couldn't use magic while we are at the hot springs so we don't mess everything up.

"So who all is here?" I asked while taking my top off. "Well, Laxus, Gajeel, Romeo, Freed…" She was cut off by me and A.J giving her wolf whistles and hollers. She rolled her eyes and continued. "Bixlow, Natsu, Gray, Master and Mystogon are all the boys." I looked at her with a questioning look. "Before you ask the others are at the amusement par. All the girls are you, Mira, me, A.J, Levy Lisanna, Cana, Juvia, Bisca, and Wendy. Macoa, Wakaba, Alzak, Mavis and Ryo will be here in a while." Erza said in one breath. \

I had finished putting on my bathing suit. It blue with light blue splatters that was strapless. The top of the bikini criss crossed. Erza hand on a bably blue bikini. The top was kinda scrunched up purposely. It was really cute. Mira had on a white bikini. The top tied in the front and the back was just covered by strips. The bottom did a twist thing on the side. But A.J's was the best. It was a light purple bikini. It had a fringe top that was strapless. The bottom hand a small slit on the sides. I smiled at A.J and gave her a thumbs up as we walked outside to see the boys waiting for us.

**A.J's P.O.V**

When I walked out I saw the boys. They were staring at us. I looked at Romeo and blushed. We seemed to be matching. He was wearing light purple swim trunks with a white muscle shirt on. Laxus had on his black swim trunks with lightning bolts and was shirtless. Mystogan was wearing blue swim trunks and was shirtless. Freed was wearing a green pair of swim shorts and white tanktop. The ass whole I mean Natsu was wearing red swim trunks and was shirtless. "Where is Gray, Gajeel, master and Bixlow?' I asked with a curious smile. Laxus pointed to the pool area.

I looked over and found the rest of the guys and girls. Master was wearing a…SPEDO! I almost gagged but I averted my eyes. Gray was shirtless and was wearing whit swim trunks. Gajeel had on black ones and Bixlow was wearing orange ones. I skipped over to Levy. I looked at her bathing suit and was shocked. She was smexy looking. She had a peach colored top. And the bottoms of her bikini were floral. I looked her up and down and whistled. I watched as a bright blush spread across her face. I giggled and walked over to Bisca. She was wearing a one piece. It was dark blue with whit dots all over it. in the middle of the top was a bit white dot that popped out.

I waved at her and skipped off to Cana and juvia. Cana was in a blue and white bathing suit. On the top there were little rain drops in the middle chest area. Juvia was wearing a black, blue and red checkered bikini. The bottom was a skirt like thing. It was really cute. I waved at them and went to the diving board. I looked up and saw Lisanna about to jump off. She was wearing a one piece that should have been a two piece. It was a teal blue. It barley covered her boobs. The sides were missing on her. and in the middle it was laced up like a shoe. It was very slutty. I almost barfed.

She looked back at me and snickered. I raised my eyebrows. When she jumped of her suit raised and you could see hir small ass. I rolled my eyes again and walked up the later. I looked down into the crystal blue water. I admired it for a minute. When I was about to jump off I was pushed. I lost my balance and fell in the water. On the way down I hit my head on the diving board. I didn't have time to swim up cause my head was pounding. I opened my mouth to scream but all that came out was gurgling. Before I knew what happened my lungs filled up with water. I was sisnking to the bottom. I could hear people calling my name but I couldn't move. I was in shock. I closed my eyes and waited for the moment I wouldn't be able to open them. The last thing I saw was someone diving in and grabbing me and pulling me to the top. After that I blacked out.

**Romeo's P.O.V**

I was sitting in the corner talking to Freed and Laxus when suddenly I heard people screaming my crushes name. They weren't the usual fun, cheerful screams. They were worried and scared filled. I jumped up and ran to see what was wrong with Laxus and Freed not far behind. I walked up to Lucy and asked "what's wrong? Luce where is A.J." she pointed into the water. I saw a figure falling to the floor of the pool. Not just any figure though. It was A.J.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A.J knew how to swim. I didn't have time to ask what happened before my body and heart took control. I pulled of my shirt and jumped into the freezing cold water. I swan right towards the small girl. I grabbed her waist and pulled her into my chest. If it were in different roles I would have blushed and kissed her senseless. I shock my head and pulled her up. I set her on the ground and checked for a pulse. It was faint. He chest wasn't rising and falling.

I pushed anyone who was to close back. I opened her mouth and lowered my lips onto hers. I breathed into her for five seconds and then did three pumps on her chest. I repeated this action two more times when I heard her coughing. I sat her up so she wouldn't aspirate. I was breathing heavy from worry. I looked into her eyes and pulled her into my chest. I held her trying to get her warm. Gray must've got the point of the hug. He came running up to me with two towels. I mouthed a thank you to him and pulled back from the hug. I put the towel around her shoulders, and helped her stand up. I pulled her into my chest as tears poured from her eyes. I looked over to find a very pissed off Freed and Laxus. I gave them a questioning look, they just shake their heads at me.

I grabbed A.J's hand and guided her to the outside of the changing rooms. I sat her down on a bench and bent down in front of her. I pushed some of her hair back. "Go change, I'm going to take back to the hotel so you can sleep. Lucy wants me to stay with you until she gets back. If you need help Levy will be here in a minute." She nodded at me and stood up. She grabbed her bag out of the lockers and went into the changing room. I saw Lisanna go in there. I hears shuffling and talking and Lisanna came back out with a piece of cloth in her hand. She smiled and walked away. I heard crying from inside and opened the door. I saw her there without a shirt on. Then I realized what happened. I toke my shirt of and gave it to her. I pulled her up and began walking to the hotel.

**Lisanna's P.O.V**

_Ugh that bitch. Why did he save her? She was supposed to die. I hate her. She thinks she is soo cute but she isn't. Why does Romeo even like her? and how come they just come in and steal the show? Ever since they got back everyone focuses on them and not me. It's not fair. Lucy is weak and will always be weak. Well I guess its time to call in the big guns. _

I got my lacrima out and called a special someone. "Lisanna what is it?" I smirked at the female's voice. "Hey Anna. I need a favor. I need you to seduce someone. Well two someones." I replied with a evil voice. "Who sweety." I grinned at that. "Laxus Dreyar and Romeo Conbolt." "I'll be there soon." The lacrima went black. I held up my wrist and looked into the crystal charm. "why hello Lisanna looks like you're body is useful." She began banging on the charm trying to get out. I put my wrist down and looked at the machine in front of me. "Lucy and A.J tour powers are mine." I walked away and closed the door. This is going to be sooo fun.

Kitty: wow cliff hanger.

Lisanna: why am I trapped in a crystal?

Kitty: me no tell.

Lucy: okie doki then well that's it guys no….

Mira: read and review Kitty will update as soon as possible

Romeo and A.J: bye everyone

Romeo: *kisses A.J*

A.J: *blushes*

Everyone but Romeo and A.J: NANI!

TOODLES!


	6. Please Don't Go Romeo

**Kitty: Hey guys I know it has been a while. Me sorry.**

**Laxus: Oh now she shows up.**

**Wendy: Laxus-nii don't be mad a Kitty. She is trying her best. Anyways….**

**Bixlow: .kitty does not own fairy tail bitches. Read on. *sticks out tongue***

**-STORY TIME KIDS!-**

**A.J's P.O.V**

Romeo had taken me home and laid me on my bed. "I'm going to make you some soup. Why don't you go get a hot shower?" At his words I nodded and stood up off the bed. I walked over to my dresser. I grabbed some clothes without looking and walked into the bathroom connected to my room.

I started the water and made it boiling hot. Just how I liked it. I stepped in and let the water run over my body. Usually I could clear my thoughts in a shower. But today was different. I don't know why but I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. When I was pushed in I was terrified. And that evil look. From what I heard form Lucy this girl couldn't be Lisanna.

I finished and got out of the water. I tied a towel around my body and head. After I dried myself off I realized something important. My mistake. I grabbed no underwear and I don't have a shirt. I looked around in horror. With a soft sigh I open the door to the bedroom and look outside. I smelled food and sighed in relief.

I walked over the small dresser in the corner of my room. Just as I was about to open it I heard a deep voice. "Hey A.J do you want…" Romeo trailed off as he saw my bare body. Some where along the line I had lost my towel.

I squealed and covered my body with my arms. I looked down to hide my eyes. As I was about to walk to the bathroom I felt strong arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw Romeo with a sensual glint in his eyes. The next thing I knew I was on my bed with a horny Romeo on top of me.

**-Lucy and Laxus- Normal P.O.V-**

Lucy and Laxus were on their way back to the hotel when Laxus spoke. "Ugh I can't believe Lisanna did that to A.J. This is not the Lisanna I remember."

Lucy looked at him seriously as they made their way to the elevator. "She changed. From the way Natsu talked about her, she seemed sweet. But now…" Lucy smiled sadly as she pressed the second floor button. As they went up Laxus stared at the blonde girl. She felt his gaze and looked over at him. She smiled and poked his cheek. She giggled as he huffed. "So do you think A.J is ok?" Lucy asked worry lacing in her voice. Laxus gave her a simple nod as they made their way their separate rooms.

**A.J's P.O.V**

I was so confused. Romeo was on top of me. With lust filled eyes. Why was he on top of me with lust filled eyes? And where the fuck is my towel?! "Romeo" I let out breathlessly as he started to kiss my neck. I let out a moan as he hit my sweet spot.

"Romeo we c-." I was cut off by a pair of soft lips on mine. I didn't want this. Not this way. I wanted our first time to be romantic and this was the total opposite. He was being rough and careless.

I finally got the courage and pushed him off me. I stared at his face. His eyes were showing no emotion. But if you looked closely you could see he was hurt. I looked down at my naked body and squealed. I grabbed my covers and pulled them up to my chin. I felt the bed shift and looked up to see the six-teen year old grabbing his jacket. I knew I had hurt him. Even if I didn't mean to.

I was about to run after him until I realized I was to late. He had left slamming the door behind him. I sat there for a minute until I felt tears come to my eyes. I couldn't stop the tears that poured out of my eyes.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_Ugh all this time I have been worried about my friend's relationship when I have my own to worry about. I mean all I wanted to do was push a sexy lightning dragon onto a bed and-. No bad Lucy! You don't like Laxus. _

I was in my room sitting on my bed waiting for my food to come when I heard a loud bang from down the hall and stomping. I listened closely and heard someone open my door and walk inside. I looked up to find the who of my thoughts. Standing there in all his glory was Laxus Dreyar.

He had soap in his blonde hair and a towel around his waist. I couldn't help but stare at his well toned chest. "My shower stopped running. I need to borrow yours." After he said that he retreated to my bathroom. I sighed at walked into the little kitchen area. I pulled a pot down from the cupboard and filled it up with water. I set it on the stove and turned it on high.

I heard the bathroom door open and Laxus came out in nothing but his boxers. I stared at his toned chest and blinked. I looked up towards his face and saw that annoying smirk. The next words he said had me blushing as red as Erza's hair. "Take a picture blondie they last longer." I glared at him as he advanced towards me. He grabbed my waist and brought his mouth close to my ear. "Instead why don't you and I have a little fun." At the end of his sentence he nibbled on my ear.

I was staring into his stormy blue eyes getting lost deeper and deeper. I was interrupted with a soft knock on my door. I looked away and stomped over to the door. What I saw as I opened it made my heart drop.

**Romeo's P.O.V**

_How could she. I thought we had something. Why did she push me away like that? Didn't she remember that I kissed her? This is so frustrating. _

I was walking down Hana port thinking about the girl I loved basically rejecting me. and the bad thing about it isn't that I missed out on some fun. It's the part were I know now that she doesn't love me. I learned my mistake.

As I kept walking I passed an ally and heard a whimper. I walked back to the ally and looked down into the darkness. I could barley make out the image of a person. "Um are you ok? Do you need help?" I cautiously walked down the ally way.

As I made it to the end I knelt down in front of the person who I now realized was a girl. "Are you ok miss? Do you need help?" After the worry filled words left my mouth she looked up with her honey colored memorizing eyes. She sniffled before she looked at me with a fake smile. "My boyfriend just broke up with me. I don't have a place to say."

I felt pity for her as I looked over her bruises. I sighed as I put my hand out. I could tell she was shocked. "I'm Romeo Conbolt." She smiled and took my hand. "Annabel Kyoto. Nice to meet you Romeo." I pulled her up and smiled.

"You can stay with me. I have a hotel room not far from here." She smiled and nodded as she walked after me.

I walked to the hotel and entered. When I walked in I saw the girl that I didn't want to see. The girl I love. The girl who rejected me. she was talking to the hotel manager frantically. She looked over with her mesmerizing icy blue eyes. She looked at the man behind the desk and said incoherent words before sprinting over to me. She looked at me with a sad, longing look. Her mouth opened and closed as if trying to say something but no words came out.

She mustered out an apology. "Romeo… I am soo sorry. I didn't mean to come off like I was rejecting you. The truth is I lo-." She was cut off as Annabel can and hugged my arm with a sad look. "Rome I am tired and need a shower can we go now." She gave me puppy eyes and I couldn't say no. I looked at the love of my life and waved her off. "I don't care A.J. "whatever you reason is it is not good enough. I don't want to see you or be around you. I hate your guts." I didn't know what I was saying. It was like my mouth was moving on its own.

I saw tears in her eyes as she nodded slowly. "I understand. I guess I should take my leave. I'm sorry to bother you with such worries. You will no longer have to see my face that you hate so much. But just remember you are the one that kissed me. You are the one that tackled me onto my bed. And I am the one who is getting hurt by it all."

I watched as she ran away with tears in her eyes. And only one thought came to my mind._ What have I done?_

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"A.J what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I pulled said girl into my hotel room. I was quit shocked to see the girl I though of as a little sister crying at my door. once I find out who did this I will kill them and feed them to my shadows. "Tell me what happened." I said softly as I tried and failed to sooth her.

"Well" She started. "Romeo had just got me home and he told me to get a shower while he made me something to eat. So I did. After I got out I realized I hadn't gotten any clothes. So I went out to my room. Well Romeo decided at that time to come see if I was out and well my towel kinda fell." I felt myself growling at that. "After that he pulled me into bed with him. We didn't do anything but I kinda pushed him away. So now he is mad at me."

I felt sad for her and hugged her before she continued. "Then he left. I went and asked people if they had seen him. When I was asking the manager at the front desk I saw him come in. But he wasn't alone. He had a girl with him."

I rubbed her back as I heard her choke back a sob. She continued as I rubbed her back trying to stop her crying. "I was about ot confess my feelings to him but the girl clinged to his arm and told him she was tired and wanted to go. Then then he..." She trailed off and began to sob again. "Then he told me he hated me and never wanted to see me again. Then I ran here."

After she finished she broke down into sobs. I rubbed he back and shushed her softly. "I'm going to go order some pizza. I'll be back in a minute. Why don't you go and lay down?" she nodded and got up.

I stood up and looked at my friend one last time. I walked into the kitchen to see Laxus had already eaten my Ramen. Therefore the reason I had pizza palace on speed dial. He looked at me and asked "woo wav at va dar." I rolled my eyes at his behavior. "A.J was. She is really upset." I leaned on the counter and pulled out my phone.

After I finished ordering the pizza I told Laxus what happened between Romeo and A.J. I sighed as he got up and walked over to me. he looked me in the eyes and kissed me lightly on the lips. It wasn't long. It was a short sweet kiss. I blushed at his braveness. "You know Lucy I have been dying to ask you a question."

I looked up into his stormy blue eyes that could put any girl in a trance. The next thing he said had me ecstatic. "Lucy Heartfillia, will you be my girl friend?" I smirked and pushed my lips onto his. He tasted like Vanilla. Oh God I love vanilla. As the kiss got more heated he put his arms on either side of me on the counter. He licked my lips asking for entrance. Oh how I was going to be a tease. I closed my lips around his so he couldn't get in. I felt a large had squeezed my ass. I gasped and he took the chance and slipped his tongue inside my mouth and began exploring.

I heard a door bell. Just as Laxus was about to leave to go get it I stopped him. "A.J will get annoyed and get it. We need to continue this. Now." After I said that our lips were connected again.

As we continued savaging each others mouth we heard a scream. I pulled away a thin line of saliva between our lips. We waited to see if there was another scream but all we heard was shuffling and talking.

_That scream. I would know that any where. That voice is the one who I despised the most. Lisanna is in here and A.J is with her. Who knows what Lisanna will do to her. _

I pushed past my new found lover and ran into my room. When I got there I was surprised at what I saw. I heard foot steps next to me and I knew it was Laxus. I looked at the scene in front of me. It made me burn with anger. Standing there was a Crazy looking Lisanna. She had her arms around A.J and was holding a gun to her head. She smirked and said "This is going to be fun."\

**-The end with SUSPENSE *evil music* FT -**

**Kitty: SUSPENSE AND LALU! THERE IS NOTHING BETTER!**

**Laxus" Oi shut up can't you see I am watching a flipping movie. Stupid writer.**

**Wendy: Laxys-nii please be nice to Kitty.**

**Laxus: Fuck no. **

**Kitty: Laxus! My office! NOW! *enters Office and slams door***

**Laxus: *walks to door with head hanging low and goes inside* save me…**

**Lucy: Wellllll Kitty wants to thank you for reading. R&R or Kitty will come for you. Warning; she hasn't been de-clawed **

**Gray: Bye…. Hey ice freak get back here *chases after Natsu***

**-one hour later-**

**Laxus: *crawls out with scars and bruises* *whispers: she is the devil. RUN!***

**Kitty: *stomps on his head* Bye my lovelies **


	7. AJ is the New Lucy and WHAT!

**Kitty: IM BACK CHILDREN. AND I HAVE A UPDATE FOR YOU.**

**Laxus: Oh shit she's back. Everyone run away. **

**Kitty: Waaaaaah Laxus you meanie.**

**Lucy: *Hits Laxus on head.* stop being mean to Kitty.**

**Kitty: Warning for the chapter there is nami also known as Natsu and Mira. Bixlow disclaimer pwease.  
bixlow: .Kitty does not own fairy tail. If she did Lucy and Laxus-sama would have been together in the first episode *sticks out tongue***

**-STORY TIME-**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Lisanna put the gun down." I said as slow as I could like trying to approach an injured animal. Well Lisanna might as well be and injured animal in a minute with the way Laxus is glaring at her.

Lisanna held tighter onto the girl. "You really think I am going to listen to a SLUT like you." I heard a growl from Laxus with each word Lisanna said.

"Now here is how it is going to go sown. I will take the little brat." She said motioning to A.J who liked like she was struggling to breathe. "And you" she continued pointing a finger at us. "You will stay here. You will not move or call the police. Or…" she gave a cute smile which made me want to strangle her. "I kill A.J."

I gasped and looked at the girl I thought of as daughter. She looked scared. I have never seen her look scared. The only time she looked scared was when Elementrum was almost killed by hunters. I was so lost in thought I didn't even notice someone else had entered the room. "Laxus-sama Bixlow and I were worried that…." I looked up to see Freed who was staring at A.J in shock and horror. Lisanna looked at him and smirked.

"Freed glad you could join in the fun. Now please go…." Lisanna was cut off as Freed managed to grab the young dragon slayer and pull her towards him. "Miss Lucy, Laxus-sama deal with her. I am going to get A.J away from here." Freed picked up said girl and ran out of the door and down the hall way.

**Normal P.O.V**

Freed kicked open a door and rushed inside. He placed the girl onto his bed and scurried off to grabs a wet wash rag. He came back and placed it on her neck, covering up the bruise that had formed.

"Freed….." he heard the young girl say with a pained look on her face.

"What is it?" A.J sat up and turned around. She pulled off her shirt and put it to the side. Freed stared wide eyed. There, in her back, was a wooden handle. You could see a thin line of metal peeking out before the metal pierced into the skin.

To say freed was shocked would be an underestimate. He was horrified. He didn't understand how he didn't notice it earlier. He looked back at AJ and he hurt even more.

She was looking at him with sad eyes. Eyes that held pain. Eyes that should have made him melt. But they didn't. They made him want to cry.

"Hey dude your back did you find Laxus. Was he in…?" Freed looked up as Bicklow came in. The runes mage could tell that he was about to question him. He cut him off before he could. "Bicklow go get me the first aid kit. After that go and make sure Laxus and Lucy are ok. Please HURRY!"

The said man quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit. He walked back to Freed and handed it to him before running out the door and down the hall like the green haired man instructed.

Freed looked at AJ who had been silent the hole time. He smiled at her. "Don't worry I am gonna get it out." He grabbed her and turned her around. He pulled her into his chest. "If it starts hurting bite on my shirt ok." The small girl in his arms nodded and rested her head on his chest.

He grabbed the wooden handle on the dagger and tugged it. He heard her hiss but she didn't scream. He pulled harder and saw that it was half way out. he heard her scream into his chest.

Freed felt small hands wrap around his waist and tighten. He looked down and saw AJ looking up at him. "Just pull the rest out Freed I will be fine." He didn't want to do what the little girl said but, he knew that she would feel less pain. He felt the girl snuggle back into his chest. He grabbed the knife and gave it a hard tug. He heard her scream in pain. He felt her bite into his shirt.

He placed the knife on the bed and hugged the girl tightly to his chest. He reached over for the first aid kit and grabbed the Gauze wrap out of it. He pushed her back and began wrapping her wound. He tied the bandage off and got up. He walked to the dresser in to corner of the bed room. He pulled out one of his shirts and walked back over to the trembling girl.

He sat down on the bed and pulled the shirt over the girls head. AJ looked up at the older mage and smiled. "Thanks Freed. You really are nice." Said man looked at her and smiled softly. "You should sleep some. I am going to go check on Laxus and Lucy." He got up but before he left he heard her mutter out something along the lines of. "I hope they killed the bitch."

Just as Freed left the element dragon slayer the door to the hallway burst open and Lucy came rushing in followed by a pissed of Laxus and a confused Bickslow.

"What happened? Is she ok? Did you stop the bleeding?! IS SHE DEAD?!" Lucy began hyperventilating.

"Miss Lucy she is fine. She is in the bedroom resting. The cut was deep but it won't kill her. Thought I do recommend that we let her sleep for a couple days. Now may I ask what you did with Lisanna?" Freed stared at the group waiting for a reply that was taking a long time to get out. He could tell that something had gone wrong but he couldn't tell what.

"We reported her to gramps and then he kicked her out of the guild." The green haired man nodded and walked out of the room and into where the girl was sleeping. He watched her to make sure she wouldn't wake up. When he noticed she was sound asleep he carefully approached the girl.

He didn't understand what Lisanna wanted with the young dragon slayer. He knew something was up with Lisanna but this was just the crazy icing on top of the mental cake. With the way that Lucy described AJ as she was younger astounded him. The way she acted now was way different. Yes she was still cheerful but she was also serious and knew when it was time to get down to business.

Freed didn't understand why but he felt the need to protect the young girl from anything that may hurt her. Mentally and physically. Freed couldn't help but let his mind wonder on how much she acted like Lucy when she was back at the guild a couple years ago. He let his mind wonder some more before he came to his conclusion. AJ is the new Lucy Heartphilia.

**With Mira and Natsu  
**

Mira watched as Natsu chugged his drink down and sighed. She had noticed his change in attitude lately. Mira kept an eye on him as she cleaned the glasses. Everyone had come back to the guild. Well almost everyone. Lucy, AJ, Freed, Bickslow, Laxus and Evergreen were still out and about at the hotel.

Mira was tired of waiting for Freed to ask her to go out with him. Sometimes she thought that the man couldn't take a fricking hint. It annoyed her to no end. Mira squeezed the glass a little too tight causing it to shatter. The pieces fell to the floor but not before a bigger piece cut her hand. Natsu looked up from his sulking and looked at the barmaid who still didn't seem to notice her cut hand.

"Mira, oi Mira." The pink haired man finally got her attention as she pointed at her hand. She looked down and was shocked to see her hand bleeding. Natsu slide over the top of the bar and grabbed the first aid kit that hung on the wall. He walked toward the white haired takeover mage and grabbed her hand.

"Seriously Mira what has gotten into you? Lately you have been daydreaming." She didn't answer back just looked away as the man began wrapping her hand. "Natsu…" said man looked up from his place and into her eyes.

"Have you ever wanted someone so bad but didn't know how to give them a hint." She continued. Nastu just laughed at her before looking back to her hand. "Yeah." That was the last thing she heard before she felt a pair of lips crash into hers.

**Lucy: Well that was very interesting**

**Kitty: wasn't it. I mean the way Freed helped AJ. And then the kiss. Eeeeeeek**

**Romeo: WHY THE HELL IS SHE WITH FREED!**

**Kitty: Cause you ran off with Bells**

**Laxus: Hmm well I liked it. **

**Kitty: *cries* for once he didn't insult me. Oh and before I forget AJ make the announcement please.**

**AJ: Sure. Ok guys there will be a Poll on who I end up with please choose carefully. Cause I am ending up with this person. Please vote my lovies**

**Kitty: Bye and remember R&R**


	8. Important Authors Note

Hey guys this is a authors note. I can not and will not update till people vote on my poll. This is very important. At least 9 people have to vote. Soooo if you want to read my story more than vote. So go on my kiddies also I will be working on my update for my other story this week.

-love Kitty


End file.
